


trouble is always better in threes

by Lillycatdani11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inner Dialogue, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillycatdani11/pseuds/Lillycatdani11
Summary: Loki has a problem with his feelings towards certain redheads. join him on his own personal journey of discovery. what will the trickster god choose to do.
Relationships: fred weasley/george weasley/ loki
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	trouble is always better in threes

It had only felt like an hour but it was really a few days since Loki had last seen the Weasley twins, Fred and George, the god couldn’t deny how much they were just like him. Always pulling pranks and getting into trouble just like he was back in Asgard. It had been about three years since Loki had met the weasleys’ from the start he could tell the twins had a better sense of fun than the other family members. It had been easy for him to build a great friendship with the redheads right from the get go, all he did was start to help them pull some rather genius pranks on their friends, which in turn became his friends too. It was troubling to Loki though as he was unsure of the new feelings that flooded his head whenever he now thought of the two pranksters he believed that for the last 3 months all he had been feeling towards the two men was just a fondness, but it didn’t explain that whenever he touched them the sparks that it set off throughout his body. So that morning he went back to his home in Asgard, to speak to the only person who would be able to help him figure out what he was going through his mother Frigga. 

Now back on Earth he was even more confused than before. As he explained to his mom what had happened over the last 3 years of his life who he had met and the surprising but not completely unbelievable hidden magical world of witches and wizards to her he left out the twins, but she could always tell when he was holding something back from her which resulted in the lengthy conversation about Fred and George Weasley. He also told her that they were the only people he felt happy around and that whenever he was with them everything that worried him just seemed to melt away. Then he told her all about how he felt a spark when he touched them. 

Loki had been in his head ever since trying to work out if what his mother had said was true, that he could be in love with not only one person but two at the same time just seemed so unlikely to him. Was he even capable of love? Did he want them to feel the same way back? He had been imagining what it would be like to tell them and how they would react to his feelings. should Loki choose to believe what he was told by Frigga he would either have to hide those feelings deep within himself or just give in to them and see where it would lead him. The first option would be the easiest but also the hardest on him, the second option just seemed so unlike him to even go through with it. Maybe he should wait until he saw the redheads again to decide on his options or should he just make it an issue for the future and forget about it. This whole situation was giving him a headache he wanted to stop his mind running in circles, Loki wanted this to all just go away. All the god wanted to do was focus on anything else but the twins but no matter how hard he tried his mind just always went back to them. Loki finally had it with this whole situation he was in, deciding it was time to shut his brain off the only way he knew how, drinking some Asgardian ale which he brought back from his trip.

Only an hour had passed and Loki had drunk enough ale to be completely comatosed in mortal standards, finally his mind was blank and no longer focused on the Weasley men. Saving this now far away problem for another day.


End file.
